Incalescence
by Stellar Eclipse
Summary: We're not going to get very far if we keep answering questions with questions. CLC.


_This time I'm calling Cloud's birthday August 19th because it worked better. Leon's (Squall's) is August 23rd. And because I fubar'd the first time in checking on this, the official KH site has Cloud at 22 and Leon at 25, and since CoM is one year prior to KH2 according to wikipedia, I'm guesstimating in KH2 Cloud is 24 and Leon is 27?_

_Incalescent: increasing in heat or ardor._

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"It's after midnight now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Leon echoed with an almost imperceptible smile.

Cloud chuckled quietly. "Well, now I'm only two years younger than you. At least, for a little while."

Leon rolled his eyes, shifting a little against the low wall of the postern so that the grip of his favored weapon wasn't digging into his waist and adjusting the tuck of his arms over his chest.

"I should be the one in charge," the blond continued after a moment, almost casually, carefully watching the other's expression. "I have more stamina, you know. Being younger and all."

"Because I'm really so old in the first place." Leon reached over to knock his fist into Cloud's unguarded shoulder. "Make no mistake, I know you've always had more endurance," he admitted after a moment, grinning faintly and returning his gaze to the dark, star-speckled heavens, "and it _is_ something I can appreciate. Why do you think I don't put up a fight whenever you..."

They'd never spoken quite so candidly about things like this before, and the implication of Leon's trailed-off sentence sent a bright spark of lust jolting through Cloud's veins. He pivoted to stand right before the brunet, almost toe to toe, almost nose to nose, trapping him against the parapet with steady arms. "Does that mean you're mine for the next four days?"

Leon narrowed his eyes in amusement at the subtle, predatory smile on the swordsman's face, just barely discernable in the vague glow of the waning moon and the radiance of Cloud's eyes themselves. He brought up one gloved fingertip to trace the curve of those smirking lips. "Are we negotiating for birthday presents, then?"

Cloud hummed in mock-thoughtfulness, extending his tongue to sweep along the length of Leon's index finger. Mako-blue eyes glittered darkly at the resulting intake of breath. "What is it you'll want in return?" he murmured, wrapping his hand around Leon's wrist to facilitate further exploration of the salty-sweet leather surfaces with his lips and tongue and teeth, tempting, teasing.

"We're...nh, we're not going to get very far if we keep answering questions with questions," Leon near-whispered after several long seconds, swallowing to try to wet his suddenly dry throat. His voice had somehow disappeared, but really, he couldn't be to blame for that, what with the way Cloud was laving his tongue over and between his fingers only to draw two of them into his mouth and...

No, Leon wasn't at all to blame for the lack of his voice. Nor was he at fault if he couldn't hold back a husky groan when Cloud closed his eyes and pressed his tongue flat against the underside of his fingers and sucked hard with a velvety moan, rich with suggestion and promise, and he _definitely_ wasn't responsible for the other issue presenting itself at the younger man's attentions.

With a low groan, the gunblader conceded, pulling his lover's lean body tight against his own and withdrawing his captive fingers to fist them into Cloud's hair, replacing them with his own tongue in a hard, hungry kiss just so Cloud wouldn't mourn their loss. He moaned softly in pleasure at the residual salty tang of his glove on the blond's eager and equally demanding tongue, and after a long moment of swiftly building intensity, he tore his lips away and tugged sharply on soft golden spikes. "Home. Now," he growled, voice deep and rough with want.

Warm fingers slipped up to his nape, threading into thick brown strands to give a firm, almost playful yank in retaliation. "What, no sex under the stars?"

"Such a romantic," Leon muttered, grazing the tip of his nose against the side of Cloud's and settling for payback in the form of open-mouthed almost-kisses, drawing back each time just far enough that Cloud couldn't quite touch him, couldn't taste him, but could very well feel the moist heat of his breath.

After two or three near-misses, Cloud caught on to the ploy and nipped lightly at Leon's upper lip, murmuring softly, "Humor me."

Dusky blue eyes gazed quietly into blue-green for a time, then parted to glance with slight distaste at the cold stone floor and battlement surrounding them, offering only minimal protection from the elements. "...You owe me."

That small, pleased smirk slowly reappeared. "Well aware. But not for four days."


End file.
